Obsession
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Concours Marine !] Jabura arrive à la cité aquatique, la tête bourrée de questions. Il ne comprend en rien cette envie qui le tourmente. Si ce n'est pas la soif de sang qui l'attire vers Sanji, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ?


Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Oda. L'histoire - si on peut nommer cela "histoire" - de cet OS est de moi.

Rating : M

Pairing : Sanji x Jabura

Setting : Après l'arc d'Enies Lobby

Ndla : Pour participer à ce concours j'avais hésité avec un autre pairing puis je me suis souvenue de mon petit mot. Je n'aurais pas eu l'impression de me donner à fond et de prendre réellement plaisir si je ne proposais pas un texte sur le couple qui m'obsède depuis des mois. Il ne fait pas l'unanimité, je sais que ni la totalité des participants ni toutes les modos iront le lire mais je m'en tamponne. Je me suis prise la tête sur ce texte mais je me suis beaucoup amusée - ne prenez pas exemple sur moi.

Voici donc mon texte pour le concours _**Marine à tout prix ! **_de minimilie, aidée de Subliime, Larmes-noires et puis... puis moi.

Pour information, il s'agit de mon premier vrai lemon. Alors quand je dis "premier vrai" c'est que je ne parle pas d'acte fait "vite fait bien fait". En somme, je prends quand même des risques, même avec mon favori. J'en tremble d'appréhension, j'adore !

Bêta : Une adorable olive a corrigé et approuvé ce texte ! Merci ChocO pour ton soutient et ton aide, tu es irremplaçable.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Obsession**

**.**

Jabura était dans la panade la plus totale.

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce qui s'était passé à Enies Lobby. Il était venu à Water Seven, plus par dépit qu'autre chose, après avoir pris son courage à deux mains pour faire taire sa fierté et demander à Kaku si c'était bien l'endroit où lui et Lucci avaient croisé les Mugiwara pour la première fois.

Ni une ni deux, il avait mobilisé tous ses moyens pour aller à la cité aquatique. Une fois arrivé, il avait été confronté à l'impulsivité de sa décision. Que faire à présent ? Errer dans la ville en espérant y trouver une réponse ? L'assassin ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait pris une chambre dans un hôtel et dans un premier temps, il passa ses soirées dans les bars.

Peu importe le nombre de nuits qu'il passait en compagnie de conquêtes éphémères – homme ou femme – il y avait toujours ce visage qui s'interposait, s'arrachait de ses souvenirs pour s'imposer à lui et se superposer à l'identité de ses amants et amantes d'un soir, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

Ce satané visage, cette satanée chevelure blonde, ce satané œil bleu moqueur, ce satané corps svelte vêtu d'un satané costard-cravate. C'était à vous rendre fou. D'ailleurs, il devait l'être pour ne songer qu'à ça, jour et nuit.

Le mot « vengeance » ne venait même pas s'incruster pour s'associer à cette image. Il était parti dans les oubliettes, ce qui avait plongé Jabura dans la confusion.

Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, tentant de maudire cet homme qui lui avait fait connaître sa première défaite. Un échec cuisant s'il osait jouer avec les mots. À ce propos, son torse lui avait fait un mal de chien.

Bon, en tout cas, l'homme-loup arrivait encore à faire preuve d'humour, et même dans l'auto-dérision. Tout n'était pas perdu et il n'était pas complètement cinglé. Il avait donc bon espoir de retrouver toute sa tête et de repartir pour rejoindre ses collègues. Pas parce qu'il les appréciait mais parce qu'au fond… Oui, il devait l'admettre, il les considérait comme des compagnons sur qui il pouvait compter. Après leur défaite, ils étaient restés souder, c'était bien la preuve que ce n'était pas seulement leur travail qui les avait liés.

Pour en revenir à ce blondinet qui hantait son esprit, il était à court d'idée pour sortir de cette impasse. Il n'avait guère envie d'errer dans les rues – le risque de le croiser était trop élevé. Il n'éprouvait pas l'envie de l'affronter puisque là n'était pas le but de sa venue.

Mais alors qu'était-ce ? Quel était le motif qui le poussait à venir ?

C'était à en perdre la raison, il tournait en rond. Que ce soit au sens propre comme au figuré.

Les sentiments de Jabura étaient confus et il se découvrait une facette versatile. Tantôt, il était en proie à une colère presque digne d'une fureur divine en pensant à ce cuisinier de pacotille, et quelques minutes plus tard, c'était l'angoisse qui le prenait en otage à la simple perspective de le revoir. Puis, c'était son cœur qui se gonflait d'espoir en songeant que le voir pourrait lui apporter la réponse à ces centaines de questions qui fourmillaient dans sa tête.

Tels des petits serpents venimeux, elles le mordaient et injectaient leur poison en lui. Ces questions disparaissaient ensuite pour mieux revenir, pour le frapper plus sûrement encore. Ce n'était pas son genre de douter, de se remettre en question.

Il était un assassin et il faisait avec ce qu'on lui donnait. Du moment qu'il pouvait satisfaire ses pulsions somme toute primaires, il n'avait pas à réfléchir plus que nécessaire. Il était un loup donc rusé, prédateur, joueur avec ses proies. Pas une espèce de… de lapin mort de peur qui se cachait dans son terrier face à une situation qui le dépassait.

Car, oui, il était clair que ce qui se passait était hors de son domaine de prédilection.

Il avait donc contacté secrètement Kalifa – qui s'était battue contre le cuistot – pour lui poser quelques questions, donnant pour motif la vengeance afin d'éviter que tout soupçon ne soit élevé envers ses intentions.

L'homme-loup avait aussi pisté le cook, bénissant sa profession qui était basée sur la discrétion.

Malgré tous ses efforts, malgré toutes ces heures passées à l'observer, même après avoir tenté d'analyser les informations que lui avait données Kalifa, Jabura en était au point mort. Tout ce qu'il en avait tiré, c'était un renforcement du côté de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une obsession.

Obsession.

Impossible. Pas lui. Pas le grand prédateur qu'il était. Même si ce Sanji avait prétendu être le Chasseur durant leur combat, Jabura n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Un prédateur pouvait gagner contre un chasseur.

La solution s'imposait d'elle-même. Un combat !

À cette conclusion, il s'était figé au beau milieu de sa chambre, soulagé comme s'il venait de trouver l'idée du siècle. Bien sûr ! Un bon bain de sang lui permettrait d'oublier cette frustration constamment présente en lui, qui se répandait dans son corps comme un paralysant.

Nuit après nuit, il avait pris l'habitude de rôder dans Water Seven, tuant ce qui passait à sa portée. Cherchant à apaiser cette soif d'un tout autre genre et qui le rendait fou. Il n'attaquait pas totalement au hasard, exclusivement les pirates. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur des civils mais il devait rester ici. La discrétion s'imposait. Très vite, il ne s'attaqua qu'aux hommes au corps mince, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Il lui paraissait aisé de transposer l'image de celui qui l'avait humilié sur ces figures terrorisées.

À la fin, cette petite illusion se brisait, inévitablement. À chaque fois, ce corps désarticulé et sanguinolent reprenait sa réelle identité. Ils n'étaient pas _lui_ et cette soif revenait, inassouvie parce que ce n'était pas de ça qu'elle avait besoin. Elle lui brûlait la gorge, l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à lui.

Lui, lui, encore et encore… Toujours _lui_.

Au bout d'une semaine de carnage, il était revenu au point de départ. Un enfer pour un assassin tel que lui. Même dans cette activité où il excellait, il n'arrivait plus à y voir un exutoire à sa rage.

Alors… Que faire ? Aller voir cet homme, lui demander de l'aider à comprendre ? Hors de question ! Il en allait de sa fierté, il n'allait pas demander de l'aide à un pirate. Pas à ce type arrogant qui l'avait humilié !

Pourtant… Pourtant il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pourrait pas supporter cet état de nerf permanent encore très longtemps. Si la chasse ne le satisfaisait plus, si tuer ne parvenait plus à lui donner cette paix intérieure, il devait la trouver ailleurs.

Cette soif était différente de toutes celles qu'il avait connues. L'homme-loup n'arrivait pas à l'appréhender avec suffisamment de recul pour parvenir à pointer du doigt sa nature. Il poursuivait sa recherche d'apaisement bien qu'elle soit vaine. Désireux d'oublier, cette image ne cessait pourtant de le hanter. Ce sourire le narguait, il souffrait en songeant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il pouvait bien s'agir d'un complexe d'infériorité.

Il ne lui était pas inférieur. C'était juste impossible !

Une nuit, alors qu'il venait de tuer un autre pirate, Jabura le vit. _Lui_. Il fallait bien que ça arrive, vu combien il était malchanceux depuis sa défaite.

Ses yeux croisèrent ce saphir parfait. Parfaitement arrogant.

Les mains tremblantes de l'assassin lâchèrent la victime de sa fureur fourbe et faussement aveugle. Haletant, le sang battant à ses tempes, Jabura lut un bref étonnement dans la prunelle du pirate qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure tardive, que faisait-il ici ?

Les volutes de fumée qui provenaient de la cigarette du cuisinier furent éparpillées par le vent qui se levait, glacial. Le silence brisé par le claquement d'un volet, par les aboiements lointains d'un chien, ce silence là exaspérait l'assassin qui se sentait désœuvré. La question restait irrésolue. Que faire devant le cuistot de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille ?

― Je me disais aussi…, finit par souffler le pirate. Ça puait la charogne dans le coin.

Là-dessus, il écrasa sa cigarette terminée sous son talon et s'en ralluma une autre.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ? lâcha Jabura, exaspéré par sa remarque.

Il se releva brusquement. Ce criminel l'avait regardé de haut et cette satisfaction évidente l'avait insupporté.

― C'est plutôt à toi que la question devrait être posée, rétorqua Sanji. T'as rien à faire ici !

Jabura resta muet devant l'accusation sous-jacente. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans l'attitude de son interlocuteur. Il avait été, certes, désarçonné de le croiser mais pas de le voir à Water Seven. On aurait même dit que sa venue tombait sous le sens aux yeux du pirate.

― J'ai l'impression que tu t'attendais à me voir, supposa l'assassin.

― Je lis les journaux, louveteau attardé ! lâcha nonchalamment le maître-coq. Y a eu plusieurs meurtres dans le coin depuis près d'une semaine. Je m'y suis un peu intéressé parce que ça me semblait louche. Et quand j'ai appris que les dernières victimes avaient les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus…

Jabura grinça des dents. Il n'avait pas besoin de développer davantage, la conclusion tombait sous le sens.

― J'ai tapé juste on dirait, acheva Sanji sur un ton moqueur.

― T'aurais dû être policier, railla l'homme-loup. Te crois pas le centre du monde, blondie.

― Je ne pense pas que tout tourne autour de moi, bien au contraire. J'avais de maigres chances d'être tombé à côté de la plaque. La preuve.

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête le cadavre et, dépité, Jabura émit un petit « Tss » hautain. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, ce blondinet compassé dans son impeccable costume trois pièces ? Qu'il allait admettre de but en blanc que l'assassin avait un problème avec lui ? Que ce satané souci n'avait même pas pour but une vendetta ?

Sanji s'approcha d'un pas, son visage se faisant sérieux. Il devait croire que Jabura revenait pour un deuxième round et que ces meurtres n'étaient que des essais avant de s'attaquer à lui. Dire qu'il faisait fausse route…

― Si c'est la bagarre que tu cherches, t'aurais pu venir plus tôt. Je t'aurais réglé ton compte et on aurait clos l'affaire en quelques minutes.

Que faire ? Cette question tournait, insoluble, dans l'esprit de Jabura qui était désemparé. Cette situation était totalement inédite. Il devait ressentir de la haine envers ce coq de basse-cours qui se prenait pour un chasseur mais rien ne lui venait. Pas même cette soif qui… lui fichait la paix ?

― Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive dis-moi ? Tu manques de répondant aujourd'hui, t'as pas un mensonge, une petite réplique mordante à me sortir ? N'est-ce pas un comble pour le louveteau miteux que tu es ? ricana Sanji.

― Ta gueule !

Le maître-coq avait à peine esquissé un pas vers lui qu'il fut projeté en arrière par l'ancien membre du gouvernement, plaqué contre le mur. Sanji s'efforça de réprimer un gémissement de douleur – il s'était enfin rétabli de son combat à Enies Lobby et l'autre con tentait de lui bousiller le dos. Ça allait se payer ! Il empoigna le membre du CP9 par sa veste et s'apprêta à lui asséner un coup de pied. Il dut abandonner son projet en remarquant que son adversaire était trop près.

Le jeune pirate se tendit, s'attendant à une série de coups, prêt à encaisser. Mais rien de tout cela ne vint.

Jabura le saisit par le col de la chemise, plantant son regard dans le sien. Sanji n'avait pas tout à fait compris quelle était la raison d'un tel excès de rage.

― Lâche-moi avant de finir castré, menaça le pirate.

― Si c'est pour dire des conneries, tu peux te taire. T'as plutôt intérêt à coopérer.

― Dans quel monde tu vis ? cracha Sanji. Comme si j'allais te laisser me tuer bien gentiment !

― Si c'était aussi simple, ce serait déjà fait.

― Dans tes rêves certainement, mais nous sommes bel et bien dans la vie réelle… Attends deux secondes, tu ne cherche pas à prendre ta revanche ?

Vue la tête incrédule de Sanji, celui-ci avait du mal à croire ce que lui affirmait l'homme-loup. Surtout après le carnage qu'il avait fait cette semaine. Cet œil bleu ne lui renvoyait qu'un mélange d'incompréhension et d'indécision, examinant Jabura pour tenter d'éclaircir le mystère qui nimbait la venue de l'assassin à Water Seven.

― Si c'est pas ça alors je réitère ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? fit le cuisinier.

En fait, c'était une question pertinente. L'homme-loup pédalait dans la semoule. Totalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Que devait-il faire ensuite puisque ce n'était pas la soif de sang qui le motivait ? Cette envie avait un lien direct avec le pirate mais il ne saisissait toujours pas sa nature.

― Tu ne sais pas, en somme.

L'affirmation de Sanji le cloua sur place et, à sa grande surprise, le pirate eut un soupir de pure lassitude.

― Je vois pourquoi tu demandes ma coopération… Faut quand même être stupide pour se pointer sans avoir une vague idée. C'est mieux d'avoir un objectif, tu le sais ou je peux te caser directement dans les attardés ?

― Je t'ai pas demandé de faire des commentaires ni de me juger, à ce que je sache, répliqua l'homme-loup qui commençait à saturer.

Là-dessus, il se pressa contre le maître-coq alors que l'intéressé allait tenter de se dégager de sa poigne. Se sachant trop près de lui, le visage de Sanji prit une jolie et intéressante teinte rouge. Il frissonnait à cause du froid et de ce corps brûlant collé à lui. Il tenta d'écarter l'homme-loup de lui, furieux qu'il agisse de manière aussi inconvenante.

― Barre-toi d'ici !

― Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est impossible. Et si je me barre, ça ne fera que retarder l'échéance.

― De quoi tu parles ?

― Je parle du fait…

Jabura s'interrompit volontairement, prenant entre son index et son pouce la cigarette du pirate pour consciencieusement l'écraser contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de la tête de son interlocuteur qui restait d'une immobilité alarmante.

― … que j'ai envie de résoudre mon problème le plus rapidement possible, acheva-t-il.

― Quel problème ? Va droit au but !

― Je n'ai aucune envie de te casser la gueule.

Les joues cuisantes, Sanji avait le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure. Que lui arrivait-il à ce crétin ? Que _leur _arrivait-il ? Normalement, il devait le considérer comme un ennemi, ils devraient être en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers. Ouais, ça, c'était logique. La vengeance, en voilà une motivation qui correspondait à la personnalité de Jabura. Mais que ça puisse être autre chose qui l'amène à venir jusqu'ici… Y avait un couac quelque part. Un rouage qui partait en vrille dans la machine.

La colère de Sanji fondit comme neige au soleil, frappé par cette révélation. S'il s'y était attendu à celle-là ! Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce genre de situation aurait pu lui arriver.

― Je dois admettre, c'est un problème.

― N'est-ce pas ?

― Et tu comptes sur moi pour le résoudre ?

― J'espère avoir ton entière collaboration sinon ce petit jeu risque de durer longtemps.

― … Je n'ai guère envie de te savoir dans les parages plus de temps qu'il n'en faut. T'attends quoi de moi, exactement ?

Il venait de lui offrir une occasion en or, Jabura n'avait pas rêvé ? Sanji sut qu'il venait de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas lorsqu'un sourire de prédateur illumina le visage de l'assassin.

― C'est tout simple…

Une main tenant encore son col, l'autre se saisit du menton du pirate afin de l'obliger à relever la tête, exposant son cou. Jabura passa la langue sur la peau fraîche avant de mordre sans aucune douceur, sentant cette étrange soif augmenter, preuve que c'était bel et bien ce que son corps quémandait depuis le début. L'assassin perçut avec joie le frisson qui parcouru le corps de Sanji.

― Tu as juste à te laisser faire…, susurra Jabura, mâtin.

Lâchant le menton de sa proie, il défit la cravate et déboutonna avec impatience la chemise du pirate. Il s'était souvenu de ce que Kalifa lui avait dit à propos du cuisinier et Jabura préférait le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions s'il voulait profiter de la situation.

Il entendait les battements du cœur du cuistot s'emballer, sa respiration s'accélérer. Il le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure alors que les dents de Jabura se plantaient dans sa peau, évitant de justesse de le mordre jusqu'au sang. Intérieurement, il appréciait que l'assassin n'ait pas déchiré sa chemise mais il se sentit obligé de se révolter.

― J'ai… J'ai pas dit « oui » pour ça !

― Tu t'en doutais forcément, je t'ai dit que je ne cherchais pas un affrontement au corps-à-corps…

Il se foutait de sa gueule ! Ce genre d'activité s'apparentait aussi à un combat. C'était évident aux yeux de Sanji et, pourtant, Jabura était on ne peut plus sérieux. Sentir cette envie grandissante s'apaiser petit à petit, l'excitait encore plus que la perspective d'avoir le dessus sur le pirate. Ce tourment allait prendre fin après tous ces jours de torture.

Savoir qu'il allait le posséder, là était l'enjeu. Il se foutait éperdument d'être celui qui prenait le contrôle. Là, il s'avérait qu'il y était obligé car ce n'était pas le coquelet qui allait faire le premier pas. Peut-être que, finalement, il avait bel et bien perdu la tête pour avoir une telle résolution.

Sanji ferma les yeux, essayant de comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Merde ! Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à… ça ! Il était 100% hétéro et ce n'était certainement pas ce chien galeux qui allait le faire changer de bord ! Il aimait passionnément les femmes, il les chérissait, les aimait avec toute la tendresse qu'elles méritaient. Ce type était aux antipodes de ce dont il rêvait. Pourquoi le laissait-il faire ? Il devait le considérer comme un ennemi. Cependant, son corps prenait inexplicablement le pas sur sa raison.

Posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme-loup, il fit une deuxième tentative pour l'éloigner de lui.

― Je t'ai… assez aidé je pense.

Ces mots sortaient de sa bouche pâteuse avec difficulté. Il chercha une excuse pour l'interrompre, pour mettre plus de poids à son objection.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en avait tant besoin.

― Je… Je te signale qu'on est en pleine rue.

― Et alors ? répliqua nonchalamment Jabura, matois. Il fait nuit, on est dans la ville basse, il n'y a pas grand monde par ici…

― Il suffit que je crie pour que des gens rappliquent.

― Ça ira.

Les doigts de Sanji s'agrippèrent désespérément au mur alors que ses jambes, traîtresses, tremblaient et menaçaient de le lâcher. L'homme-loup lâcha le col de son partenaire pour laisser sa main vagabonder sur le corps si désirable, s'arrêtant à sa hanche. Le maître-coq baissa les yeux vers les trois doigts que lui présentait l'assassin qui était toujours aussi confiant.

― Tu m'as affirmé que tu m'aiderais.

― Je me souviens pas l'avoir explicitement déclaré.

― Je te laisse tranquille après.

Et merde. En voilà une proposition alléchante. Les reins et le bas-ventre de Sanji le brûlaient intensément, soumis qu'il était à ce désir étranger, s'éveillant en lui. Son corps se cambra, pressé contre celui de l'assassin dont la patience s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Cette position de dominé déplaisait énormément à Sanji et mettre sa fierté en jeu pour voir Jabura disparaître n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait appeler un accord équitable.

Mais là… Là, son corps désirait ardemment que l'assassin continu et même aille plus loin. Ce sentiment d'insatisfaction le perturbait et le poussait à l'encourager. La gorge sèche, bouillonnant de l'intérieur, le pirate n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Conscient que la détermination de sa proie vacillait et penchait du mauvais côté de la balance, Jabura l'empoigna par les cheveux et, son autre main fermement accrochée à sa hanche pour l'empêcher de se dérober, il titilla en quelques coups de dents un mamelon durci par le plaisir. Le gémissement étouffé du cuisinier l'excita et il espéra secrètement qu'il avait obtenu son consentement.

― Vraiment ?

Gagné.

― Vraiment, affirma l'homme-loup.

Sanji se plaqua contre le mur, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux épaules Jabura tandis que ce dernier défaisait sa ceinture.

― Tu pourrais attendre qu'on aille dans un hôtel…, gronda le jeune pirate.

― Désolé coquelet, si tu m'avais pas fait autant patienter, je t'y aurais embarqué mais là c'est trop tard.

_Tss... Alors comme ça c'est de __**ma**__ faute si je vais me faire sauter dans une ruelle ? _s'offusqua le maître-coq en son for intérieur.

Il attrapa la main qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux pour l'en détacher et, sans une once d'hésitation, fit passer entre ses lèvres trois doigts de l'assassin, tout en braquant sur l'intéressé un regard plein de défi. Jabura fut étonné par cette réaction incongrue de la part du coq puis se laissa embarquer dans cette douce ambiance où ne régnait que volupté et luxure. Sanji venait de l'inviter à poursuivre, pourquoi attendre plus ?

Il fit descendre le pantalon puis le sous-vêtement de Sanji, retirer ses doigts de sa bouche. Ses deux mains empoignant fermement les cuisses du maître-coq, Jabura le souleva du sol et le laissa entourer son cou de ses bras. Le maître-coq appréhendait ce qui allait se passer, il ferma les yeux, devinant que la main de l'assassin descendait jusqu'à son postérieur. Il ne put réprimer un cri de douleur lorsqu'un premier doigt s'introduisit en lui. Jabura attendit un peu, permettant au pirate de poser son front contre son épaule alors que ses mains et son corps se crispaient sous l'intrusion. Sanji eut une longue plainte dès qu'un second puis un troisième doigt rejoignirent le premier.

S'il avait su qu'il aurait si mal… Il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois. Quel naïf il avait été ! Jabura les fit bouger, lentement, et le pirate perçut une vague de plaisir derrière cette douleur récurrente. Le soulagement fut de courte durée quand l'assassin retira ses doigts. Le pire restait à venir. Bien que maladroitement à cause de sa position, ce fut Sanji qui défit le pantalon de son partenaire, pressé d'en finir.

― T'as tout intérêt à te détendre sinon tu risques de le sentir passer, fit remarquer l'homme-loup qui percevait la tension de son partenaire.

― Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire ? persifla Sanji, contrarié par ce conseil qu'il jugeait inutile.

Jabura patienta encore, trop au goût du pirate qui le saisit par la cravate et lui darda un regard noir.

― Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Je suis pas en porcelaine, prends-moi, débile !

Le membre du CP9 s'autorisa un sourire narquois. Le coquelet ne devait plus avoir toute sa tête pour dire de telles choses, il le lui rappellerait une fois qu'il en aurait terminé si le maître-coq osait ouvrir sa grande gueule avec un peu trop d'arrogance.

Le cri de Sanji fut plus fort, plus aigu lorsque Jabura le pénétra, son sexe entrant entièrement en lui sans prendre davantage de précaution. Le cuisinier eut beau serrer les dents, cette douleur lui semblait insurmontable, insupportable. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes, incontrôlables. Il était presque prêt à tout arrêter pour que cette souffrance s'arrête. Il eut la pensée confuse qu'il était trop tard, néanmoins son esprit était focalisé sur cette douleur qui irradiait tout son être.

Finalement, Jabura l'avait tout de même eu, sa vengeance. Même s'il affirmait haut et fort que ce n'était pas son but. Sanji le maudit, laissant un juron entre ses dents. En quête d'air, il respirait bruyamment, laissant les rares gouttes salées rouler sur ses joues.

― Je te déteste…, vociféra Sanji avec la même intonation que s'il eut prononcé un mot doux.

― Moi de même coquelet, répondit Jabura sur le même ton.

Cette réplique, peu convaincante, avait été à peine entendue par le pirate qui ne trouvait aucun moyen d'endiguer sa douleur.

Une bouche se pressa contre la sienne, une langue impatiente s'immisça entre ses lèvres. Jamais l'assassin ne sut si c'était pour le faire taire, pour le calmer et tenter d'apaiser sa douleur ou par simple instinct mais ils se laissèrent aller tous les deux dans ce baiser fiévreux, ce besoin impérieux d'être au plus près de l'autre alors qu'ils ne faisaient déjà qu'un. Dans un total abandon d'eux-mêmes, ils ne songeaient plus à leur rôle respectif, à leur passé commun.

― Jabura…, murmura le cuisinier avec le peu de souffle dont il disposait.

L'homme-loup sut où il voulait en venir. Jabura étouffa le gémissement de Sanji d'un second baiser alors que l'assassin commençait à se mouvoir en lui, entamant de lents va-et-vient. Entendre ces exquises et inestimables plaintes rassasiait cette soif, comblait cette envie qui avait tordu ses tripes pendant des jours. Jabura eu un agréable frisson en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Un sentiment inconnu naquit en lui. Il l'oublia pour ne pas avoir à s'embarrasser des détails, par peur aussi, sûrement. Il perçut le souffle brûlant et erratique de son amant d'un soir sur sa peau, ses ongles réussirent à lui procurer une douleur, bien que mineure, à travers le tissu de sa veste à force de se resserrer.

Sanji, les yeux clos, sentait son esprit voguer vers un ailleurs, bien loin de cette ruelle. Un endroit inconnu où le plaisir régnait en maître. Mais il en voulait encore plus, rester là-bas le plus longtemps possible. Il serrait l'assassin contre lui pour garder un repère dans ce brouillard. Tant pis si il lui faisait mal. Rien à foutre ! Ce qu'il ressentait était inégalable, ce mélange de plaisir et de douleur était addictif.

Il laissa échapper un autre cri alors que la verge de Jabura frappa en plein dans sa prostate. Devinant qu'il venait de toucher au but, Jabura frappa à nouveau et eut la satisfaction de lui arracher une autre plainte. Il accéléra la cadence, sentant la gaine de chair se resserrer autour de son sexe, la fin devenait proche et il voulait en profiter encore un peu, le garder dans ses bras ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus. Ses doigts raffermirent leur prise sur la peau pâle, l'assassin voulait lui voler un autre cri, un autre gémissement, savourer chacun comme si c'était le dernier, tandis qu'il allait et venait en lui avec vigueur, cherchant à atteindre ce point précis qui faisait grimper le pirate avec lui au septième ciel.

Sanji céda le premier, dans un dernier sursaut, il se cambra davantage. Maculant leurs deux ventres de sa semence, il emporta Jabura avec lui dans la jouissance, non sans un dernier soupir. À ce moment seulement, ils eurent une même sensation. Celle d'être complet.

Tombant à genoux, affalé contre le maître-coq qui essayait tout comme lui de se remettre, Jabura se sentit engourdi par le plaisir. Haletants, ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, incapables de prononcer un mot.

Sanji se redressa, considérant son torse souillé d'un air désapprobateur. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cet énergumène aurait pu l'amener à en arriver là. Sentir ce membre en lui, le sentir se mouvoir lui avait procuré des sensations indescriptibles, inimaginables. Il frémit en y songeant alors que Jabura était toujours en lui. Le maître-coq écarta de lui l'idée qu'il puisse avoir envie d'un second round, effrayé et intrigué par ce sentiment inconnu qui le poussait à en vouloir plus. Il avait assez donné de sa personne pour aujourd'hui.

« Pour aujourd'hui » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait au juste ? Pour toujours plutôt ! Il avait affaire à un de ces enfoirés du CP9. Malheureusement, son corps était capricieux, buté et se révoltait à l'avance contre cette décision. Il s'en foutait de ce que ce type représentait.

Il remarqua, non sans étonnement, que Jabura l'enlaçait encore et les bras de Sanji étaient restés autour du cou de l'assassin. Le cuisinier les laissa retomber contre lui, relevant la tête et laissant le vent rafraîchir son visage, chasser cette sueur poisseuse qui collait ses vêtements contre sa peau.

Ce fut presque à regret qu'il laissa l'homme-loup se retirer. Il se remit péniblement sur ses pieds, grimaçant à cause de la douleur. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte l'autre cabot ! Il aurait dû s'en douter, un homme-loup ne pouvait être que bestial. Le jeune pirate enfila maladroitement ses vêtements, tournant le dos à l'assassin qui n'avait pas formulé un mot.

Jabura ne savait pas quoi dire. Un « merci » semblait déplacé. Cette soif était pleinement rassasiée, c'était de ça dont elle avait besoin, mais maintenant ? Et si elle revenait ? Il avait assuré au cuisinier qu'il lui foutrait la paix et, bizarrement, il voulait tenir sa parole. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient proches, ils se détestaient ! Il rajusta machinalement sa ceinture, cherchant un moyen de sortir de ce silence qui devenait extrêmement gênant. En se tournant vers Sanji, croyant détenir la solution, il fut déstabilisé par le regard du maître-coq qui s'était mis contre le mur.

― Satisfait ?

Il était direct, étonnant vu avec quelle pudeur il s'était comporté avant. Jabura opina, méfiant, et constata que le visage du pirate était empourpré mais cette fois de… gêne ?

― Je reste hétéro, ça c'est un fait mais… je suppose qu'il va revenir ce… besoin, alors ça te dirait pas qu'on remette ça ? Pas tout de suite mais je ne sais pas… Putain, dis quelque chose !

― Quelque chose !

Le maître-coq écarquilla les yeux. Il était sérieux, ce con ? Il voulait se prendre une semelle en pleine gueule ? L'homme-loup rectifia le tir, se doutant de la réaction que venait de susciter la plaisanterie malvenue.

― Puisque c'est toi qui demande… Pourquoi pas mais ça te dérange pas que…

― La prochaine fois, ce sera dans un hôtel.

Bon. Il se foutait royalement du fait qu'ils étaient censés ne plus se revoir. Au final, ça arrangeait l'assassin. Il abandonna son projet de lui rappeler le deal de départ, celui-là était nettement plus avantageux. Il n'irait jamais à l'encontre de tout ce qui pouvait être bon pour son intérêt.

― Tu veux de l'aide pour rentrer à ton hôtel ? suggéra Jabura en remarquant que Sanji peinait à marcher.

― Va te faire voir, j'y arriverai très bien tout seul.

Il arrivait à être hargneux même après s'être fait avoir. Une chose qui ne déplaisait pas à l'assassin. Quant à savoir si cela avait un rapport avec ce sentiment qui était né… Aucun des deux n'avait envie de savoir. C'était très secondaire.

― On peut aller au mien, il n'est pas loin, insista l'homme-loup.

― Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris où tu veux en venir ? Je me tire, démerde-toi ces prochains jours, utilise ta main droite.

Ce fut avec un grand soulagement et tout sourire que Jabura laissa son coquelet partir en dissimulant vainement le boitillement de sa démarche.

Pour sûr, et ce malgré lui, Sanji était devenu son obsession. Et il venait tout juste de l'accepter.

**.**

The End

* * *

That's it. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Alors, j'anticipe sur les quelques remarques que j'ai déjà eu. Les désagréables en fait. Comme quoi, on pourrait aisément remplacé Jabura par Zoro. Je vises ceux qui sont sérieux en me disant ça. Je dis non. Tout de suite. Pouvons nous remplacer Robin par Nami ? Hancock par Hina ? Non n'est-ce pas ? Bon.

Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure qui n'espère pas grand-chose, juste vous avoir fait passer un bon moment à lire. Elle aime s'en assurer que voulez-vous ?

La diablesse vous laisse là-dessus, à bientôt et bonne chance aux autres participant(e)s !


End file.
